Lucifer
is the captain of the Angel Pirates, a division commander of the Zephyr Pirates, and an ex-priest of Enel's Warriors. Appearance Lucifer is a bit larger than normal men and is moderately muscular. He always wears a white shirt with white gloves to match. He only wears a pair of black, baggy pants that is tight around the waist and ankles (similar to Enel's pants). He wears a bright red sash around his waist. He holds his Dial Trident on his back and his Impact Shield on his sash. He has straight white hair that reaches down to his neck and blue eyes. He has a scar running horizontally down the middle of his chest to his stomach below the belly button from when Ohm slashed him with his blade. He has a scar running vertically across his chest from when Shura slashed him with his Heat Javelin. The two scars resemble a cross. After the time skip, his hair has grown much longer and reaches down onto his back. He only wears white pants and no longer wears a shirt. He will wear a jacket on winter islands, however. He wears a belt to hold his scabbard which holds his sword. As a Sky Islander and a Birkan, Lucifer has white wings on his back that is faced downwards. When transforming into a Birkan-hummingbird hybrid, his wings grow larger and turn blue. He grows tiny feathers all over his body and his hands and forearms become bird talons with opposable thumbs. His feet and legs become a hummingbird's talons and leg. He grows a large yellow beak in place of his mouth and nose. Personality Despite being raised by Enel, Lucifer's personality is nothing like Enel's. Lucifer has a gentleman-like personality. He speaks with manners and proper grammar. Although, he loosens up and speaks with slang and such around those that he is close too. He is kind and caring to any ally, civilian, or defeated enemy. He likes to play around with his friends and joke around with them too. He likes to laugh with his friends and just simply to enjoy time with them. He is quite level-headed, not being one of the more silly members of the crew. He does frequently joke around with them but not to the extent that would make him look ridiculous to other people. He can be silly sometimes but not overly silly or it just ruins his "cool image" as he likes to call it. Lucifer's friends mean everything to him, he would even sacrifice his life for their sake. He has a sense of pride in everything that he does. Despite his easy going nature, he can be serious if need be. In battle, Lucifer has shown to be merciless to his opponents, unless they were weak or injured. He also has pride in battle and would not use dirty tricks in a fight. The only times when Lucifer is serious is when his life or his friend's life is in danger or when he fights a tough opponent. Lucifer is also shown to be very reckless at times and disregard his own safety to protect the safety or honour of his friends. If his friensd are safe in any way then Lucifer will never be reckless. He absolutely despises those who treat their comrades like trash. Having his friends call trash would make Lucifer snap. He can control his emotions in battle in order for them to not get in the way of his battle but in times of desperation, Lucifer would go wild if his friends were called trash in front of him. Lucifer rarely gets mad but he is only shown angry whenever his friends are insulted or his friend's life is in danger. He also has a very hot temper but only for the same reasons as to why he gets mad. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Ittoryu While wielding a wooden katana, Lucifer can take down an average swordsman with ease. However, while wielding his trident, Lucifer is at least ten times stronger in Ittoryu. Without any proper forms, Lucifer fights using his Haki and quick reflexes, as well as immense speed in a wild manner. He can cut through steel with ease. Many swordsman claim that Lucifer isn't a proper swordsman since he doesn't wield a sword, however, Lucifer has proved them all dead wrong by defeating them. He can fight on even grounds with many prominent and world renowned swordsmen, such as Squardo or Doma. Lucifer can even attack from a distance by slashing air projectiles at the opponent. He has been shown to be able to cut down large galleons or stone buildings in half with ease after the timeskip. Kendo Lucifer is just as proficient with kendo as he is with Ittoryu. Although, Lucifer does prefer to use Ittoryu more because he has more freedom and more speed while using Ittoryu. Lucifer claims that putting both arms on his trident takes away less movement from his arms and he isn't as flexible as he is with Ittoryu (although he can freely switch to Ittoryu if he wants to). With kendo, Lucifer can fight with a proper fighting style and his attacks have double the power. With kendo, Lucifer can cut through steel like leaves, the same can be said for galleons and stone buildings. The air projectiles that he can slash out are ten times more powerful and can cause massive damage. The setback of using kendo is that he lacks in speed because of the time he needs to set up some of his attacks. Fencing Lucifer knows the basic of fencing but still is very powerful with it. He can almost be on par with swordsman such as Brook while using just fencing. Lucifer wouldn't use fencing throughout an entire battle but would just do a powerful thrust on an opponent when attacking an opponent off-guard. His thrusts are capable of piercing steel. Hand to Hand Combat Capoeira Capoeira is a Brazilian art form that is a mixture of martial arts, sports, and music. It is a type of martial arts that is full of quick and complex moves, using kicks and leg sweeps, with ground and aerial acrobatics, knee strikes, take downs, elbow strikes, punches, headbutts. Lucifer generally uses Capoeira to attack weak opponents who he doesn't need to use his trident on. It is a quick way for Lucifer to defeat weak opponents quickly. However, this can be deadly in actual combat. Lucifer can create deadly attacks that can critically injure an opponent if imbues his body with Haki to harden. He sometimes uses this to trip opponents in order to gain the upper hand in battle. The quick and complex moves and Lucifer's immense speed added together will completely confuse an opponent and the opponent wouldn't even know where and what the attack is coming from. Jojutsu Jojutsu is fighting with a pole as a weapon. Lucifer is proficient with Jojutsu and like Capoeira, he mainly uses Jojutsu on weak opponents. Lucifer simply smacks the opponent with either the end of the trident or the blunt sides of the prongs. Unlike Capoeira, Lucifer doesn't use Jojutsu in tough battles, as he thinks that Jojutsu is too weak against strong opponents. Physical Strength Lucifer is shown to have superhuman strength.. Agility Lucifer is capable of moving at a speed that is faster than the average Soru. He can also fly at the same speed. He had to train his legs for years in order to try and keep up with Enel or dodge Enel's lightning attacks during training. He is very flexible, agile, and quick on his feet. He can dodge attacks in the most cramped space and quickly maneuver himself to get out. He can also use any cramped space to his advantage in a battle. Endurance Lucifer is shown to have superhuman endurance.. Lucifer also is very tolerant of physical attacks because of the strict training he had to go through with Enel. He can take many high voltage eletrical attacks with ease, also because of his training with Enel. Weapons :For further information: Lucifer's Arsenal Devil Fruit :For further information: Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Hummingbird The Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Hummingbird is a Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows Lucifer to transform into a hummingbird and Birkan-hummingbird hybrid at will. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Lucifer was born already able to use Kenbunshoku Haki. Enel found him and raised him because of Lucifer's natural talent. When Lucifer is being compared with the other Priests of Enel's Warriors, Lucifer far outranks them in his ability to use Kenbunshoku Haki. Lucifer is able to sense things within a quarter mile radius. After the timeskip, Lucifer is now able to use Kenbunshoku Haki unconciously. He doesn't need to try and is already able to sense things up to a quarter mile radius. If Lucifer does try, then he will be able to sense things up to a two mile radius. Bushoshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Lucifer was taught Busoshoku Haki by Nova Blade. He learned the basics within a week, making him realize that he is more compatible with Busoshoku Haki than he is with Kenbunshoku Haki. Lucifer only used Busoshoku Haki to add power to his physical attacks and trident. After the timeskip, Lucifer had already became an expert at using Busoshoku Haki. He can hit Logia users and actually damage them a lot, even if the Logia user guarded himself with Haki. Lucifer now also uses Busoshoku Haki to create a full body armour to protect himself, and add that with his inhuman endurance, Lucifer is almost ''immune to physical attacks, unless someone with an inhuman amount of physical strength attacks Lucifer (ie. Jozu). Relationships Crew Family Enel Enel is the man that found Lucifer abandoned as a baby and took him in. Enel raised Lucifer and taught him everything he knows. He also taught Lucifer how to fight. As Lucifer grew up and became more mature, he starts realizing that Enel is a corrupt man. Lucifer almost started to attack Enel when he destroyed Birka. Lucifer finally had it with Enel in Skypiea after watching for years of Enel forcing innocent men being worked as slaves and finally betrayed Enel, becoming enemies. However, sometime during the timeskip, Lucifer has come to love Enel again as his foster father after remembering all the good times with him. Allies/ Friends Ohm Ohm and Lucifer had a great relationship. Out of all the priests, Ohm was the closest to Lucifer. Ohm was the one that taught Lucifer swordsmanship and played with him and Holy quite a lot. They sparred together quite a lot back then. When Lucifer was escaping Skypiea, Ohm was reluctant to strike Lucfier but had to do it. It is unknown what their current relationship is. Holy Holy and Lucifer also had a great relationship. Lucifer would often play fetch a lot with him and rubbed his belly. Like Ohm, Holy was reluctant to attack Lucifer but had to do it. It is unknown what their current relationship is. Shura Shura and Lucifer had more of a friendly rivalry than friendship. They would often spar quite a lot and give each other pointers. Shura was a little bit reluctant to strike Lucifer during his escape but still attacked him without mercy. It is unknown what their current relationship is. Fuza Like Shura, Fuza and Lucifer had a friendly rivalry than friendship. They would always have flying races to see who is the faster one. Fuza was a little reluctant to attack Lucifer during his escape but attacked anyways. It is unknown what their current relationship is. Gedatsu Gedatsu and Lucifer were only comrades. Gedatsu was not reluctant at all to attack Lucifer during his escape. It is unknown what their current relationship is. Satori Satori and Lucifer were only comrades. Satori was not reluctant at all to attack Lucifer during his escape. It is unknown what their current relationship is. Nova Blade Nova is Lucifer's mentor and rival. Nova defeated Lucifer easily and offered to teach him Haki. Lucifer only learned Busoshoku Haki from, so he wanted to learn Haoshoku Haki too but Nova issued him a challenge that if Lucifer was able to defeat him again in the New World, then Nova would teach him Haoshoku Haki. They have been rivals since then. They met again before landing at Sabaody Archipelago and after a series of events, they have become blood brothers (like Luffy, Ace, and Sabo). Shiro Kain Like with Nova, Lucifer and Shiro became blood brothers after a series of events before reaching Sabaody Archipelago. History 1498 AOS (Age of Sea) Abandoned and Adopted Lucifer is born in 1498 and is abandoned by his parents a year later. Soon after, he is taken in by Enel as his foster son. Enel trained Lucifer to be a strong warrior. Sometime during the years of training, Lucifer ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Hummingbird. 1518 AOP (Age of Pirates) Raiding Skypiea Lucifer, along with Ohm, Shura, Gedatsu, Satori, and the rest of Enel's Warriors follows Enel towards Skypiea after Enel destroys Birka. 1522 AOP (Pre Time-Skip) Leaving Skypiea Lucifer, finally got sick of Enel and what he is doing and attacks Enel. Before Lucifer could get a hit on Enel, the Priests appeared and attacked Lucifer, all four at once. Ohm slashed him with his blade horizontally down his chest and Shura slashed him with his Heat Javelin vertically across his chest and the wound started burning. Lucifer quickly put out the fire and took out his Dial Trident and Impact Shield. Holy appeared and did a barrage of punches but Lucifer blocked them all with his Impact Shield. Lucifer jumped into the air and did a backhand punch with the Impact Shield still attached to his arm and did an Impact with his shield which sent the power of all the attacks the Holy did right back at him, thus knocking out Holy. Gedatsu and Satori crept up behind Lucifer and he quickly noticed them with his Haki, however, he noticed them a second too late. Satori did an Impact on Lucifer's face and Gedatsu did a Jet Punch at Lucifer's stomach. Fuza flew in behind Lucifer with Shura riding on his back. Shura aimed his Flame Lance at Lucifer's heart. Lucifer quickly turned around and the Flam Lance stabbed him at the right side of his chest instead and his chest started to catch on fire. Enel was watching the whole time and is laughing, now that Lucifer lays on the ground, defeated. The Priests left Lucifer lying there and started walking back towards Enel, wondering if Lucifer was always that weak. From far away, Enel and the Priests couldn't see it but Lucifer had a smug grin on his face. He was on the ground but he was still holding on to his trident. The trident was expelling a clear, odourless, flammable gas. Enel noticed that the trident was suddenly shooting out flames and Enel looked enraged, which confused the Priests who still had their back against Lucifer, and the entire throne room was caught in a huge explosion. Lucifer was fine because he had his Impact Shield, Enel was fine becasue of his Goro Goro no Mi 's powers, and Ohm was fine because he use Eisen Back to create a wall to protect himself. Satori and Fuza, however, is unconcious and Shura and Gedatsu is badly injured. Barely able to stand, Shura and Gedatsu was near defeat. Lucifer used Soru (didn't know that it was a Rokushiki technique at the time) and got in front of Gedatsu quickly and used Impact on him. Lucifer shot out a column of fire at Shura and defeated him. Ohm simply stood there and watched as Lucifer defeated Shura and Gedatsu. After Shura and Gedatsu fell, Ohm used Eisen Whip and Lucifer used Trident Whip. The two attacks continually hit each other and they were both getting cuts everywhere. Eventually, Lucifer used the Flash Dial to blind Ohm and then used the Flame Dial to burn him. Ohm started staggering and Lucifer used that chance to charge up to Ohm and stabbed him with the trident. Ohm coughed up blood and fell. As Ohm was falling, Enel appeared behind Lucifer in a flash of lightning. Lucifer noticed him with Haki, turned around and stabbed Enel with his trident. Enel, unaware that the prongs of the trident were Seastone, Enel didn't bother to dodge and got hit. Enel got mad and used Kiten on Lucifer and he took it at point blank range. Lucifer abosred the attack with his Impact Shield and without a moment's hesitation, Enel got behind Lucifer and used 100 Million Volt Vari on Lucifer. Lucifer couldn't stand anymore because of all the attacks he's endured so far and started staggering. Aware that he wasn't able to fight anymore, Lucifer yelled out to Enel that himself is weak but strong where it counts and somebody will one day defeat Enel because Enel may be strong but weak where it counts. Lucifer put on a pair of Jet Skis and threw a Milky Dial towards the forest in Upper Yard. Lucifer jumped on the path that the Milky Dial made and ran away. Enel didn't bother to chase after him. The other Priests regained conciousness and Enel ordered them to chase after Lucifer. Shura jumped on to Fuza and they flew quickly after Lucifer while the other Priests ran after him. Shura lost track of Lucifer as he was chasing him and Lucifer appeared behind him and used Projectile Impact on him, with Enel's attack force still stored in the Impact Shield. The other Priests caught up and Gan Fall appeared and quickly defeated the already beaten Priests. That was the last thing Lucifer saw before he fell unconcious. Entering the Grand Line When Lucifer woke up, he noticed that he was in a strange house instead of a giant forest. He sat up immediately and his wounds started to cause him a huge amount of pain. Gan Fall walked in and told Lucifer to calm down. Lucifer calmed down and Gan Fall asked what he was doing picking a fight with four Priests and Enel himself. Lucifer explained how he was sick of Enel and what he did to Gan Fall and the Shadians and how he wants to run away from Enel and have freedom. Gan Fall understood this and told Lucifer of pirates in the Grand Line. He told Lucifer of how they are free and that they could do anything they want, even though they are criminals, some pirates are good. Lucifer inquired how Gan Fall knew of pirates from the Blue Sea and Gan Fall told him of meeting and becoming friends with the Roger Pirates who came to Skypiea twenty years ago. Lucifer now has a purpose and has already started thinking of getting everything ready to go down to the Grand Line. Thanks to Gan Fall, Lucifer had gotten a ship that is customized with Dials. After finishing loading up the ship with supplies, Lucifer sets off. Gan Fall leads him to Cloud End and then bid him fairwell and flew off on Pierre. The Wings went over Cloud End and is falling towards down to the Grand Line. Character Design *Lucifer is named after a famous angel named Lucifer that is known for challenging God, this relates to how Lucifer challenges Enel. Major Battles Lucifer vs. Ohm, Holy, Shura, Fuza, Gedatsu, and Satori (defeated Satori, Holy, and Fuza) Lucifer vs. Shura and Gedatsu (won) Lucifer vs. Ohm (won) Lucifer vs. Enel (lost, ran away before defeated) Quotes ''"Enel! You win this time... I am weak in strength but at least I'm strong where it counts! My heart is strong while yours is weak! Just you wait! One day, there'll be someone who will be stronger than you in strength and heart and he WILL DEFEAT YOU!!" - Lucifer's last words before leaving Skypiea to the Grand Line "Hmpf... I wasn't even fighting seriously against those Priests. If I was fighting seriously, they'd all be dead right now..." - Lucifer told Gan Fall during their conversation Trivia *Lucifer is the first Sky Island character in this One Piece fanon. *All characters that was created by a different user that Lucifer has met so far is a Logia-user. Site Navigation Category:Birkan Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Angel Pirates Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Sky Island Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User